Tough Parents
by CD
Summary: The Rangers get involved in a family crisis and end up searching for Rat Capone. However, some of the animal world's criminals have other plans for the Rescue Rangers.


Tough Parents  
  
By: Jelle "CD" Pieterman  
  
  
  
One night, Steve was visiting Ranger Headquarters. Monty was busy making one of his famous cheese pizzas, while Steve was talking to Chip.  
  
"It's my birthday next week, so tomorrow, my parents come and visit me here in New York, all the way from Florida!" Steve said excitedly. "They come with the 8:00 P.M. boat. You guys interested in meeting them?"  
  
"I would like to, but I don't know about the others," Chip replied.  
  
"Bonzer idea!" Monterey said. "Besides, there's a new shipment of cheese coming in from Holland, and I can't miss that!"  
  
"So that's good with you, what about you, Dale?"  
  
"What?" came the reply from Dale, who was watching Alien 3.  
  
"Do you want to come with us to meet Steve's parents?" Chip asked.  
  
"No, tomorrow Jaws 2 is on TV!"  
  
"Not again! Every time you see that movie, you have nightmares and keep me awake."  
  
"I can assure you, they aren't boring," Steve told him.  
  
"Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Dale said, smiling.  
  
"What would Gadget think?" Chip wondered out loud.  
  
"What do I have to think about, Chip?"  
  
"If you wanted to come with us and meet Steve's parents."  
  
"Sure, I would love to," Gadget replied.  
  
It was 9:00 in the evening when someone knocked at Flora's door. She opened it and Steve stepped inside.  
  
"Didn't expect you at this time without telling me first," she said in greeting.  
  
"The news I got today was unexpected, too," Steve said. "My parents are coming for a visit tomorrow evening. You want to come with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," Flora replied. "But 'The Dice' casino's owner probably wouldn't like it."  
  
"I'll take care of it" Steve said reassuringly. "As long as I don't have to use force, that is. I still remember the run-in with that wild gambler who liked to throw beer bottles."  
  
"I'll be there, Steve. You can count on that," Flora stated.  
  
The next day the Rangers and Steve's gang were at the docks, waiting for the ship arriving from Florida.  
  
"How was the chu-hee-ze Monty?" Chip asked teasingly.  
  
"Great," Monty replied, belching.  
  
"Cheezer, how many times did I tell you not to do such things?"  
  
"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We ended up here thanks to this big lug. Navigation is his specialty, you know," Kate told her son.  
  
"Any mysteries you couldn't solve?" Charlie asked Chip.  
  
"Nope, I solved all of them," Chip replied proudly.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Cheddarhead asked, confused.  
  
"To meet my parents," Steve said.  
  
"Who's the lad?" Charlie asked.  
  
"My name is Steve 'Steelnerve' Nutcracker, this is my love Flora 'Florida Flower' Firalda, my bouncer Henk 'Snagger,' scientist Frank 'Mousestein,' my cook and bartender Hen 'Hiss,' and Timbert 'Screek' for paper work."  
  
"Glad to meet ya! Cheddarhead Charlie's me name and adventurin's my game. By the way, any news about that sturgeon-stealing tabby?"  
  
"We haven't heard of him lately, it looks—"  
  
"Just as I thought," Charlie interrupted Chip. "After that beating I gave him, he's learned not to cause trouble with mice like us!"  
  
"Hey, that looks like the ship we were waiting for," Hiss observed.  
  
After the ship had stopped and all human passengers departed, two chipmunks left the ship. The one had a grey woolen drivers hat like some of the gangster thugs in 1920's, a grey-blue striped shirt and a black vest. The other is a female in a blue dress and blond short hair, making her look like the stereotypical American housewife/mother. The male pulled a Desert Eagle out of his pocket and scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Steve screamed as he ran towards them.  
  
"Son!" Steve's dad exclaimed as they shared a hug, the father dwarfing his son.  
  
"How are you doing?" Steve's mother, also quite tall, asked Flora while delivering a hug of her own.  
  
"Crikey, that chipmunk is bigger than me," Cheddarhead said, impressed.  
  
"Guys, meet my parents, Gus and Ans Nutcracker," Steve said.  
  
"Mom, Dad, these are Hen 'Hiss' and Timbert 'Screek,' my first friends in New York. These other two are Frank 'Mousestein' and Henk 'Snagger.' You already know Flora, in fact you already know her from when she was just a baby. Oh, and these are the Rescue Rangers, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget and Zipper."  
  
"And we are Cheddarhead Charlie and Camembert Kate," Cheddarhead finished for him.  
  
"Why are you carrying that gun with you?" Chip asked pointedly.  
  
"I worked with the RBI," Gus explained, "And I did encounter a few very dangerous criminals, so I kept it for self defense. I can show you the paperwork."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your interesting talk about weaponry," Steve said, "but we should probably leave these docks now. You never know what kind of people walk around here."  
  
The group walked off, back to Steve's Night Club.  
  
"Here it is!" Steve told the group proudly. "My home! I sleep at work and can still get money with my eyes closed! Can I offer you guys something?"  
  
"I'll take a grand cola and pizza," Dale said.  
  
"I'll have cheese-bread and something to drink that involves cheese," said Monty.  
  
"Me, too," said Cheddarhead.  
  
"Same here," Kate chimed in.  
  
"I think I'll take some peanuts and coffee," Gadget said.  
  
"Me, too," said Chip.  
  
"A bowl of chips and some apple juice," Gus said.  
  
"I'll have a sorbet-ice," decided Ans.  
  
"A cherry-cola and a fruit salad," Flora said, finishing up the group's order.  
  
"You heard it guys," Steve announced, "Get moving!"  
  
"You're very generous," Chip commented.  
  
"That's right," said Steve, "Ever since you helped me with my 'Fat Cat problem,' business is booming again."  
  
The party was soon crashed by Rat Capone, accompanied by his henchmen: Sugar Ray Lizard, Arnold Mousenegger, and a new one, a lizard in a grey suit, grey hat with a black band, and a orange tie with blue spots. Capone was holding a Tommy-gun, Sugar Ray a whip and pistol, Arnold a lead pipe, and the last one sported a shotgun.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Capone when he saw the Rangers.  
  
"YOU!?" shouted Gus, who quickly drew his Desert Eagle.  
  
"YOU!?" echoed Capone.  
  
Monty and Cheddarhead said nothing, quickly rushing the goon squad. Gus fired his gun and the bullet hit Capone's weapon causing the rat to drop it. Cheddarhead hit Arnold in his stomach, sweeping up his foe's dropped lead pipe and braining him as he bent over. A big bump grew where the pipe struck the muscle-rat's skull.  
  
"Just you wait," says the new lizard as he aimed his shotgun.  
  
"No!" shouted Monty, jumping the lizard as pulled the trigger, Monty's interference causing him to miss.  
  
"Hey, my wall! Now I'm angry!" growled Steve. "Get 'em boys!"  
  
"Not so fast," said Sugar Ray, taking aim with his pistol and shooting Henk, who screamed and covered his behind.  
  
"My tail," Henk said. "Look what you did!"  
  
Henk popped an endurance pill, grabbed his baseball bat, and charged Sugar Ray. He swung the bat, but Sugar Ray dodged it. Hiss quickly got behind Sugar Ray and used his tail to knock his legs out from under him.  
  
"Pull back you buffoons!" shouted Rat Capone.  
  
"Yeah, and we should run away too," said a dazed Mousenegger as Capone and his gang helped drag him away in defeat.  
  
"It sounded as if you knew Rat Capone," Chip told Gus.  
  
"He's the one who ruined my life when we still lived in Florida," Gus answered, his temper starting to rile. "How I hate that rat! He…"  
  
"He what?" Steve asked as his father fell silent.  
  
Ans puts a hand on Steve's shoulder, and softly spoke, "You really shouldn't push your father, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me before?" Steve asked.  
  
"Because we were afraid that you would get angry about it, and take matters into your own hands."  
  
"I got some help in taking action now. Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because you could get yourself killed."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Steve's henchmen looked more and more worried as the discussion became more and more heated.  
  
"Tell me now!" Steve demanded.  
  
"That's it!" said Ans, her voice at once pained and furious. "You don't talk to your mother like that!"  
  
She took Steve by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the back of the nightclub as only a parent can do.  
  
"I've never seen her so angry," Flora told the Rangers in awe, "This must be very serious!"  
  
Ans quietly re-entered without Steve.  
  
"What happened to Steve?" Flora asked.  
  
"What do you think? I sent him to his room."  
  
Steve was sitting at his desk sulking when his father entered the office.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this is all about with you and Rat Capone?" Steve asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Son, your mother was right when she said that this could put your life in danger."  
  
"I'm not afraid," Steve protested.  
  
"I can perfectly understand why you don't see Rat Capone as a threat, I don't see him like that either. But he is part of a rodent crime circle, a 'family' of gangsters and other undesirables."  
  
"And these are supposed to be some kind of a threat to us?" Steve asked.  
  
"Seriously, Steve, they kill people on whims and have muscle in every major city in this country. They've got agents in Paris, London, Berlin, Rome, Moscow, Amsterdam and God-knows-where. Rat Capone is only a small branch of their organization. If the entire RBI force was unable to stop them, how would we stand a chance? And worst of all, true to his name, Rat Capone is certainly going to rat me out to them. Their guys will come looking for me because I sabotaged their operations in every city we lived in, by telling the RBI about all the things we had to go through. Our family has suffered enough casualties already."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They killed your Aunt Bianca, and your elder brother Simon."  
  
"I never knew about his existence," Steve said.  
  
"That's because he was killed by those thugs before you were even born. Your mother wasn't even carrying you at that time. We never told you about them because we knew you would try to make them pay, and get yourself killed in the process. That's why your mother reacted so badly when you wanted to know what this is all about. She's already lost a sister and a son; how could anyone ask her to bear the loss of her only remaining child? The three of us are in grave danger."  
  
"Doesn't sound to good," says Steve, seeing his father's point.  
  
"But there is a way to stop them," Gus told his son. "If we stop Rat Capone, they might reconsider their plans."  
  
"We're going to need some help with that," Steve told him. "I had a run-in with another local crime lord that doesn't have strong underworld connections, and he almost got me killed."  
  
"You're right." Gus agreed. "Those Rescue Rangers would certainly know how to handle this. This is their city, after all."  
  
In the dawning hours the next morning at Rescue Ranger HQ, a mouse was stirring.  
  
"That quick nap certainly was refreshing," said Cheddarhead Charlie. "What are we gonna do now mates? Eh, were are you all, anyway?"  
  
A quick look around revealed that Cheddarhead Charlie was the only one talking and not snoring.  
  
"Blimey, they're still sound asleep! I think I'll just have to fix that," he said, and took a deep breath.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPING BLIGHTERS, THE SUN'S COMING UP IN A FEW MINUTES AND WE SHOULD BE OUT CATCHING CROOKS!!!"  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked an angry Chip, still in his nightclothes and nursing a headache.  
  
"Time for action!" said Charlie.  
  
"Hey, what is this all about?" asked Kate, startling Charlie with a hefty slap on the back. "Do you have any bloomin' idea what time it is? It's six a clock in the morning!"  
  
"Easy Katie, I was just trying to liven up this dull place here."  
  
"I know you're a rabid adventurer, but the rest of them are probably still asleep at this hour!" Kate insisted.  
  
"Dad's right on one part, Mum," said Monty. "We got to find out what the link is between Steve's father and that Rat Capone."  
  
"Can't we at least get some more rest before then?" asks Dale.  
  
"Don't worry, me bucko," said Monty. "I'll just make some of me famous Fiery Cheese Sauce Tacos, and you'll have enough energy for the rest of the week!"  
  
At noon, Flora, Steve, Gus, and Ans arrived to think up a plan.  
  
"Does this mean we can finally go out and play?" asks Charlie eagerly. "I'm bored stiff."  
  
"All right, to find Capone, we have to get in touch with the criminal underworld," Chip states.  
  
"You mean we're going to extort poor defenseless people?" asks Dale.  
  
"No, you nuthead!" Chip said, bonking Dale. "We need to find out Rat Capone's whereabouts by asking other criminals. Monty, Cheddarhead, Zipper and Dale, you take Fat Cat's casino."  
  
"What if they recognize us?" asks Monty.  
  
"You guys just disguise yourselves," Chip explained.  
  
"Wowie Zowie! I love playing undercover agent!"  
  
"Then I hope it's your specialty," Chip added. "Me, Gadget and…"  
  
"No can do," Dale interrupted. "It's my turn!"  
  
"Too bad, you just accepted the casino job," Chip countered smugly.  
  
"Why don't you go with me mum, Gus, Steve, and Flora and scout the sewers?" Monty offered as a compromise.  
  
"Me and Ans could try to find Billy and ask him for help," Gadget adds.  
  
"Bonzer idea, love!"  
  
"We'd better find this Rat Capone soon; he's hidden himself better than a pearl in a shell," Kate says.  
  
That evening, at the edge of the city, three rodents checked each other over, preparing to enter the nearby casino.  
  
"Remember," said Monty, dressed like a millionaire, "You're me rich daughter, and you came here to lose some weight by spending your left over allowance money on gambling."  
  
"But please, keep yourself in check," said Cheddarhead, disguised as a movie director.  
  
"Gotcha," said Dale, who was once again dressed in his infamous turquoise dress, red wig, pearl necklace and polka-dotted pants. "I'm the daughter of a poor movie director and Monty is my rich boyfriend."  
  
"It's the other way around, you dolt!" fumed Cheddarhead.  
  
"Details, details," Dale said dismissively as they entered the casino.  
  
Inside the casino it was, as always, very busy.  
  
"What now?" asked Dale.  
  
"Why don't you try to get something from Fat Cat's goons over there?" Monty suggested, pointing to the group of henchanimals.  
  
Yet another boring day, thought Wart to himself, trying not to yawn. Ever since the place was rebuilt, the boss has been laying low. Nothing's happening.  
  
Suddenly, Wart's eyes caught a beautiful young woman, her feminine form a pleasure to the eye. Wart was lovestruck, but a part of him knew something was wrong. He ignored it as the female walked in his direction. It took him a while to ask her the question: "How can I be of service?"  
  
"I need some information," she asked.  
  
"About what?" Wart asked her back.  
  
"About the criminal underworld outside this casino."  
  
"I know a few things about that," Wart said, not realizing that this "girl" knew all about his boss's activities.  
  
"Who would you like to know about?"  
  
"About Rat Capone," she answered.  
  
"He's a sleazy rat without manners who constantly pokes his nose in the business of others and has a gold fever."  
  
"Do you know where his hideout is?"  
  
"I don't know. He changes his whereabouts every so often."  
  
"Does he ever send mail or phone people?"  
  
"I'm no snitch!" Wart said angrily. "Go ask God about that!"  
  
He's getting troublesome, Dale thought, but I'll fix that!  
  
Wart noticed that the girl was shocked and felt insulted, so he quickly said, "Sorry, that's not what I meant! I told you everything I know."  
  
"I know something about Rat Capone," Mepps said.  
  
"You!?" Wart and Dale said in unison.  
  
"I saw him at the garbage dump not too long ago. But it looked like he was gonna move out soon because he was in a hurry."  
  
Maybe there's still some clues left! Dale thought.  
  
"Gosh, you're pretty smart," Mole said admiringly.  
  
Mepps felt proud and it was really showing.  
  
Guess that stupid cat isn't so useless after all, Dale thought wonderingly.  
  
That stupid cat's trying to steal that girl away from me! Wart thought. I'm not gonna let that happen!  
  
"Maybe he's right, Miss, but why don't you come with me, and we can both check it out," he offered, thinking to himself, And start a relationship in the meantime...  
  
Dale wanted to refuse, but Wart had already taken his arm. Before he could try anything else, however, Fat Cat himself walked toward the group of thugs and began to shout at them.  
  
"HAVE THOSE DANCERS ARIVED YET?" the crime boss kitty roared.  
  
"N-no they haven't," Snout explained nervously.  
  
"Those ladies won't come," Mole said.  
  
"GREAT! HOW CAN THERE BE A MUSIC NIGHT WITHOUT DANCERS?" Fat Cat asked.  
  
"There she is," Wart said, pointing towards a female rat. Fat Cat left his goon squad and ran toward the rat. "What? Where's the other one?" he asked, a little calmer but still quite nervous.  
  
"She's not coming," the rat told him. "Apparently, she's had enough of acting, whistling, and dirty crowds."  
  
"This can't be true!" Fat Cat whined.  
  
"Hey, why don't we ask another dancer?" Mepps suggested.  
  
"Fine with me," Fat Cat said. "But how do expect me to find someone who's able to sing and dance the 'Fat Cat Stomp,' 'The Best Of Everything,' and 'I, Fat Cat' in such a limited time?"  
  
Dale got an idea.  
  
"Oh, Mister Fat," he said. "In exchange for some information, I'll help you out of the fire. I was around the day this casino played the 'Fat Cat Stomp,' and…"  
  
"You indeed look familiar," Fat Cat interrupted warily. "Not a good sign."  
  
"Well I-eh…" Dale stammered nervously.  
  
"Now I remember," Fat Cat interrupted Dale again, "you look like that Rescue Ranger that dressed up like a girl before, when we performed the 'Fat Cat Stomp!'"  
  
"No I'm not," Dale tried, selling his denial with a flirty wave of dismissal. "I'm no Rescue Ranger, I'm Flora Firalda! That guy must have just dressed up like me."  
  
"That name rings a bell, too," Fat Cat said suspiciously, "But since I have no choice, I'll have to accept your offer. The public will kill me if I don't deliver some entertainment, and I can't let my reputation get ruined right now when I need it. Do that act, now!"  
  
"Not so fast," Dale said. "First, I want some information -- about Rat Capone."  
  
"All I know is that he causes me minor difficulties," Fat Cat told Dale.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dale asked, filing his nails and brushing them off.  
  
"That's all I know," Fat Cat said. "Now do that act! Or do I have to let my henchmen throw you off the casino roof so the Grim Reaper will enjoy your pretty smile?"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going!" Dale huffed.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Wart? Introduce them!" Fat Cat ordered.  
  
"Ladies and Gents! Felines, Rodents, Reptiles and Amphibians! Youngsters and Oldsters!" Wart bellowed over the loudspeakers. "The evening's entertainment is ready to begin. It is my pleasure to introduce to you to our lovely ladies: Olivia Ratsons, the girl that stole countless hearts, and Flora Firalda, the ravishing female chipmunk that has played in numerous nightclubs. Our first song of the evening will be an old favorite of our host and yours truly, the 'Fat Cat Stomp!'"  
  
"Blimey, that's Dale!" Monty observed. "Good idea of the lad to keep the casino busy so's I can check the office."  
  
Dale and Olivia started their number while Monty took the elevator to Fat Cat's office and began his searching. Meanwhile, the Fat Cat Stomp had just come to an end, and Dale wanted desperately to leave the stage. However, Fat Cat had other ideas, such as lifting Dale up in the air by his belt.  
  
"Going somewhere? I don't think so, Repertoire Ranger! You honestly thought that I would believe everything you said? Your behavior was enough to let me know I was right! You're not Flora, she looks different -- and even if you were Flora, I hate her too for that fight with you Rangers I had a while back."  
  
"Hey, we were the ones who thought up the 'Fat Cat Stomp,'" Dale said defensively. "It was … our … song."  
  
"What, a slip of the tongue? Too bad!" Fat Cat said, pulling off Dale's wig and using his claws to rip the dress to pieces.  
  
"Just as I thought!" he triumphantly declared. "All fake! Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to announce that Music Night will now become Execution Night! Watch, as I turn this Rescue Ranger into a Red Ranger."  
  
The casino guests looked upon the unfolding event like a pack of greedy wolves.  
  
"The lad's in trouble!" Charlie exclaimed, noticing Dale's predicament.  
  
"What now?" buzzed Zipper.  
  
"I'll just save him," Cheddarhead said nonchalantly as he walked toward the stage. Just when Fat Cat was about to skewer Dale with a sharpened claw, he heard a voice call out: "Cheddarhead Charlie's me name, and adventurin's my game! Let go of that boy or your limbs will let go of you!"  
  
Cheddarhead Charlie took Fat Cat by his collar and drew pack a meaty paw.  
  
"Haven't learned from our last encounter?" Fat Cat asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Charlie told him, hitting him hard and sending him into a wall.  
  
"Thanks," said Dale as Charlie caught him.  
  
"Don't mention it, lad," Cheddarhead replied.  
  
"KILL THOSE RANGERS!"  
  
"Time to leave," Cheddarhead said as he began running for the exit, still carrying Dale. Zipper flew out of the casino and entered the office through the window, buzzing an update to Monty.  
  
"What, me dad and Dale are in trouble? What now?" Monty asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Zipper buzzed.  
  
"Time for Emergency Plan A," Dale told Cheddarhead.  
  
"Right," said Charlie as he took a piece of cheese out of his pocket. He held it next to the ventilation system and the scent quickly reached Monty. The big Aussie instantly went into a Cheese Attack, took the elevator down and raced toward Dale and Cheddarhead, plowing everyone in his path out of the way.  
  
"We're lucky to have a cheese-crazed mouse in the party," Dale said as Charlie fed his son the piece of cheese.  
  
"Sure had a lotta fun," Charlie said.  
  
"But we didn't get much information here," Dale added glumly.  
  
Meanwhile at the docks, Gadget and Ans found Billie.  
  
"You gals want me to come on another adventure?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks," said Gadget. "We want some information."  
  
"By the way, who's the other girl?" Billie asked.  
  
"Golly, I forgot, this is Ans Nutcracker," Gadget told Billie.  
  
"Pleased to meet you miss. I'm Billie, now what can I do for you two?"  
  
"We want to know a few things about Rat Capone," Gadget explained.  
  
"Rat Capone? That's the gangster rat, right? Several of the other dock workers have told me about him. Some even visit his speakeasy if they can find it. Rat Capone moves his business often to avoid police. It's difficult even to remain a customer because usually by the time you locate the place, it's already moved."  
  
"Then how does he make profit?" Ans asked.  
  
"There is a bar somewhere in the sewers where criminals go if they want company or a drink. It's called the Burly Rat. It has a list of every illegal business in town, including Rat Capone's. Capone probably updates it from time to time so visitors can keep track of the whereabouts of his business. But I wouldn't advise you Rescue Rangers to go there; the customers hate heroes and cops. They'd be more likely to take your head than give you guys info. You must at least have built up a decent reputation in the criminal underworld to be allowed in there. And taking on the guards is a bad idea, they're mean."  
  
"That's what we need to know," Gadget said. "Anything else we should know about?"  
  
"Yes, word is that Rat Capone lately got a new henchmen with strong ties with the Brazilian weapon smugglers you guys mopped up. Watch out for him, he's got a bad rap."  
  
"We already met him," Gadget said. "And what you just said was true."  
  
"There's more," Billie said. "That guy who delivered the guns and helped Fat Cat last time you fought him has become a member of his gang, and he hates you, too."  
  
"Gosh, I sure hope Monty, Dale, and the others are safe!" Gadget said. "They had to go to Fat Cat's casino!"  
  
Somewhere else, near a sewer entrance, the third group made ready for their mission that night.  
  
"Just to make sure we don't get lost, I brought along a rope, some paper and a pencil," Chip said.  
  
"How's that going to keep us from getting lost?" Steve asked.  
  
"Simple, we tie up one end of the rope somewhere around here, and if we go too far and lose our way, we follow the rope back," Chip explained. "And just in case, we draw a map of the sewers, we can use in case we do get lost or need to come back."  
  
"Makes perfect sense," Kate agreed. "Now we just have to find this rat."  
  
The group explored the sewers until they reached a sewer-side bar.  
  
"Looks like a some kind of Thieves' Circle or Rogues Guild to me," Gus told the rest.  
  
"We'll probably need some disguises if we want to enter," Chip said.  
  
Just then, a group three undesirables walked by.  
  
"There's our disguises," Gus said, and he and the others quickly snuck up on the three, and 0knocked them out from behind. Flora, Steve and Chip quickly changed into their clothes.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Steve, wearing a leather jacket and white shirt.  
  
"Wonderful!" said Flora, dressed in a red shirt and white skirt.  
  
"Let's quit the modeling show and get on with the infiltration," said Chip, now sporting yellow pants, a red shirt, and a blue hat.  
  
"What about us?" asked Kate, pointing to herself and Gus.  
  
"You two probably don't need disguises, since you're from out of town and already look good enough for this place," Chip said, then took a good look at his get-up and muttered, "Must be a really sad bunch anyway if they allow customers who dress more colorfully than Dale."  
  
The group walked towards the bar, but the bouncer stopped Chip and growled, "We don't let just anybody walk into this place."  
  
Troublemaker huh? Well, I'll fix that! Chip thought as the rat demanded, "Show me your union cards!"  
  
"Toni 'Nails' doesn't waste his time with cards," Chip began gruffly.  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Listen, walker, I don't do the deal with low-lifes like you, so step aside or you'll be my main course for tonight!"  
  
"All right," said the rat, convinced. "No need to get angry."  
  
The group entered the place and, not surprisingly, saw several undesirable types were in the bar.  
  
"We'll see if we can find something," Kate said as she and Gus checked out a nearby message board. Chip's eye happened to catch a stunningly beatiful female chipmunk girl in a short, tight, sleeveless yellow dress. Just looking at her was enough for Chip to break out in a sweat. The girl noticed him, too, and smiled. This made Chip more and more nervous and he began pulling at his collar. She looked at him with an expression that read, "Have you never seen a girl before?" This was too much for Chip, and he began running for the men's bathroom. Gus noticed this and followed him.  
  
"What's the matter Chip?"  
  
"Didn't you see that girl that was sitting there? She's so beautiful it's no longer funny, she's scary!"  
  
"Then ignore her," Gus told him. "Types like her are just asking for attention. Or they just want big, strong men to do their jobs. Don't talk with such types or they'll get you in big trouble."  
  
"I'll try," Chip said, as they re-entered the bar.  
  
"This board looks like it has a list of every illegal business in town," Kate told the group. "I'll see if I can find something here, why don't you all talk to some other people and try to get some info on Rat Capone from them?"  
  
"Agreed," said Gus and they split up, leaving Chip on his own. Chip carefully looked back toward were he saw the girl sitting, feeling like he made a giant misstep. She was still there, and gestured him to sit at her table. Chip obeyed, becoming nervous again.  
  
"What's your real name?" she asked with a sweet and seductive voice.  
  
"Tony 'Nails,'" Chip replied.  
  
"You don't have to lie, I know you're not Tony. The clothes you've got are from Josef 'Knuckles.' He's a regular here. You stole them, right?"  
  
"I ... eh, I…" Chip stammered, and thought to himself, Darn, she's making it difficult!  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just want to know your name."  
  
"I'm Chip."  
  
"Chip who?" she pressed, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Chip Maplewood."  
  
"You're that Rescue Ranger, right?"  
  
Chip nodded blankly.  
  
"Where do the Rangers live? I might need your help and won't know where to go."  
  
"It's the oak tree the in the center of the park," Chip said, unable to resist the beautiful lady.  
  
"How about you and me spend some time together, handsome?" the girl asked Chip, scratching him under his chin.  
  
"Well, I-I-I'm quite busy, and I …"  
  
"I understand, but I do get a goodbye kiss right?"  
  
Chip swallowed hard, but then the vampish chipmunk took Chip's head with both hands and kissed him full on the lips. Chip fainted right on the spot. The girl gestured toward a lizard who had been lurking in the shadows all that time.  
  
"Way to go, Mercy," the lizard told her.  
  
"Thanks Sugar Ray, now let's get him to your boss."  
  
A little while later, the group was together again and discussing what they'd found.  
  
"We now have Rat Capone's location and know we'd better be quick or he'll move away," Kate summed up.  
  
"And that his new henchman is capable of laundering his illegal money," Steve added.  
  
"And everything he does is against the law," Flora added. "He never takes steps to increase his reputation."  
  
"By the way, where's Chipper?" Kate asked.  
  
Gus looked back to where the girl had been sitting a while ago. She was still there. Gus walked toward her with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Where's Tony?" he asked.  
  
"You mean Chip?" the girl asked impishly. "He couldn't take the heat and he ... left."  
  
The female chipmunk faced Gus with a radiantly devilish smile.  
  
"Tramp!" Gus shouted and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the girl. "Tell me what you did to him!"  
  
"Not so fast!" a rat shouted, and tried to take out Gus from behind. Kate quickly grabbed the rat and threw him into the bar. Flora threw a chair at another customer who wanted to join the fray. Soon enough, a full-out bar brawl escalated and the four heroes barely escaped the bar, leaving the remaining thugs and rogues to beat each other up. Mercy escaped to the women's bathroom and walked toward one of the phones. She dialed a number and waited.  
  
"Yeah, what's it?" a voice asked.  
  
"He was right."  
  
Chip was starting to regain consciousness. Through his blurred vision, he saw another figure standing in the same place he was. He felt he was tied up, unable to move his feet or hands. When he was able to see better, he saw that the figure was Sugar Ray Lizard.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," the lizard told him.  
  
"What happened to me?" Chip asked.  
  
"You were kissed by Mercy 'Mischief' and you passed out. But you don't have to be ashamed of that," Sugar Ray said. "Any male would pass out after a kiss from Mercy."  
  
"You mean that chipmunk girl in the yellow dress?"  
  
"That's her. I saw what happened, since I was right there, but you didn't see me. I can tell you, Chip, if I could read your mind, I would have blown my cover by telling you not to think such things about her."  
  
"I can't help it," Chip defended himself. "She's such a knock-out."  
  
"She is, and you've been out for quite some time now. It's almost morning. You really have to learn not to fall for a girl so quickly. The world is filled with people like her, and you're lucky I could save you from anything else she had in mind."  
  
"Like what?" Chip asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Mercy's an okay gal, she wouldn't be the type to kill--but there are other people in that place who aren't so friendly like her. Let's just say your life was at stake there."  
  
"And here it isn't?" Chip asked sarcastically.  
  
"As long as your Ranger friends keep a moderate distance until reinforcements arrive, you'll live. If they stick their noses in our business again, though, you might be at the receiving end of the boss's anger."  
  
We'll just see about that, Chip thought as he began planning his escape.  
  
Meanwhile, at Rescue Ranger HQ, the three groups were back and discussing their next move.  
  
"Without Chip we can't continue!" Dale said. "We got to save him!"  
  
"You're right mate," Monty agreed.  
  
"But we don't even know were he is," Kate reminded the rest.  
  
"And those boys from Chicago could arrive any minute now," Gus added.  
  
"Any suspects?" Dale asked.  
  
"Yes, there was a female chipmunk in the place we were that was making Chip real nervous. I think she knows more about what happened to him," Gus told them.  
  
"And don't forget that Rat Capone might have his hands in this kidnapping too," Steve added.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Cheddarhead, tired of thinking and wanting some doing. "Just storm Capone's place in hopes of finding the lad somewhere in there?"  
  
"First, we need a leader," Flora stated.  
  
"I'll do it!" Dale said. "I've been Chip's right hand for a long time."  
  
"Then what do we do?" asked Steve, not quite convinced.  
  
Dale thought hard until he got an idea, then said, "We continue our old plans, Chip would have wanted that too."  
  
"And then what do we do?" Steve asked next, causing Dale to have to think again.  
  
"We capture Rat Capone," he said finally. "If we do it quickly we can then start our search for Chip, if he hasn't turned up by then."  
  
Chip was still a prisoner of Rat Capone, but Arnold Mousenegger had taken over Sugar Ray Lizard's job of watching him. The oversized henchmouse yawned and stretched, and commented, "Gee, I'm bored stiff!"  
  
This gave Chip an idea.  
  
"I know a game that you can play while you are watching me," he said.  
  
"Wow! What is it?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I'll show you! But I'll need both hands to show it to you, so you better untie me."  
  
Arnold did what Chip asked, and Chip then explained him how to play the old "Rock-Paper-Scissors" game.  
  
"That's great!" Arnold said happily. "But who am I gonna play it with?"  
  
"Maybe you could ask one of your fellow henchmen out there," Chip suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" he said, and ran off to find someone.  
  
Fool! Chip thought and snuck out of the room. When he exited, he noticed he was in Rat Capone's office. The rat was in the same room, but busy with some paperwork and unaware that Chip had escaped. Chip looked through the only window and saw Leonard on the other side, smiling. Chip tensed, afraid his chance at escape was now blown, when suddenly Leonard began cleaning the window. Chip was puzzled, wondering what was amiss. Then he realized it was mirrored one-way glass, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. His fortune was short-lived, though, as he noticed Leonard began moving toward the door into the office. He quickly hid in a closet and waited.  
  
"The place is ready for the customers," he heard Leonard say.  
  
"Excellent!" Rat Capone exclaimed. "By the way, I received a phone call from Thomas, him and his boys will be here soon, and then we can begin taking out those Rangers and permanently remove this Gus character."  
  
"Good," said Leonard. "That will teach them for mopping up my bosses' business!"  
  
Leonard left the office and Chip came out of his hiding place. He looked out of the mirrored glass and saw that the place was already starting to fill with customers. He also noted with a wry chuckle that Arnold and Sugar Ray were in the place too, playing "Rock-Paper-Scissors."  
  
I'd better hide in here a little longer until I've got a better chance to escape, he thought.  
  
The group of Rangers arrived at the Speakeasy, every one of them disguised.  
  
"You all know your roles?" asked Dale, dressed in samurai armor.  
  
The rest of the group agreed and nodded, and Dale happily saluted. "Good, then let's begin!" he said, as Gadget, Gus, Steve, and himself made ready to enter the dismal place. Steve was dressed in a black suit and hood, while Gadget wore a blue and white kimono. Gus was costumed as a Japanese musketeer, complete with a crude homemade musket. Dale mightily kicked the door to the Speakeasy open and bellowed in a ridiculous accent, "We here for Rat!!"  
  
Leonard quickly ducked under the counter, reappearing an instant later, shotgun in his hands. Gus quickly fired his musket and missed the Lizard by an inch, breaking the mirror.  
  
"What's that?" asked Rat Capone, as he grabbed his Tommy gun and faced the group of disguised Rescue Rangers, asking, "Who are youse guys?"  
  
"We here to tell Rat Capone our clan is after you!" Dale said, still playing his character.  
  
"If youse guys don't leave fast, see, youse'll have the mob after youse," Rat retorted with a sneer.  
  
Chip heard all of this, got out of the closet and tackled Rat Capone from behind. After that, all hell broke loose.  
  
Dale charged Arnold, drawing his two-handed No-Dachi sword. Arnold was able to avoid the first swipe at him, and locked himself in the restrooms before the ruthless samurai could take another swing at him. Steve grabbed a table and threw it at Sugar Ray. Sugar Ray got up quickly and tried to get out of the fight, but when he got outside, he was immediately ambushed by a group of Zulus. This is crazy! he thought, and quickly ran back in, through the office and into the room were they had kept Chip prisoner. Rat Capone and Chip were still wrestling, but Capone poked his fingers in Chip's eyes, then quickly tried to retrieve his machine gun. Dale placed his tip of his sword in front of the weapon and Capone backed off. Leonard quickly aimed his shotgun at Dale, but Steve disarmed the lizard by tackling him. Dale kicked Capone's gun under the desk while Chip held Rat Capone in place to prevent him of going after it. Meanwhile Leonard had managed to get Steve at a disadvantage and went for his shotgun to finish him off.  
  
"Don't do it!" Gus warned as he aimed the musket at Leonard.  
  
Leonard put his hands in the air until Gadget came and tied up the lizard. Dale and Chip had given Rat Capone the same treatment. The group convinced Arnold and Sugar Ray to surrender and come out of their hiding places.  
  
"Great work!" Dale said, complimenting the group.  
  
"Were are Monty and Cheddarhead?" Chip asked, noticing the missing comrades.  
  
"Come on in guys, we won," Dale called out to the group of Zulus outside, who entered the place and took off their masks.  
  
"Bonzer idea mate," Monty complimented Dale.  
  
"Kate should be here in a few moments with the AP," Cheddarhead told the others.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city, a group of rodents arrived at a rodent business block with several close-knit buildings with signs that read "sold." Mercy approached a rat in a similar outfit as Rat Capone's, only that it was green.  
  
"This is the place," she said.  
  
"What a dump!" the rat said. "How does the boss expect me to run a good business here?"  
  
"We gotta fill this hole, or we can never accomplish this mission," a rat with a bowler hat, green old dirty shirt and cigar warned his companion.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll lend you a hand," said a rat dressed like a mad doctor.  
  
"Just leave the heavy work for me all right?" a large muscle-mouse in red swimming trunks insisted.  
  
"We get the point, old bean," a chipmunk in a tuxedo, walking stick and high hat told the them.  
  
"If you're all finished throwing in your two bits, can we please start with setting up our business?" Mercy asked.  
  
"Youse got that right," the gangster rat agreed.  
  
"Don't worry, Mister Nuts," an Animal Policemouse assured Gus. "He won't escape us anymore."  
  
"We'll see," Gus answered.  
  
"How does it feel to be the one handcuffed for a change?" Dale asked Rat Capone.  
  
"Shaddap youse!"  
  
"This was almost to easy," Monty mused.  
  
"That's true, we never beat Rat Capone so easily before," Chip agreed.  
  
"You don't hear me complaining!" Steve told them. "After Fat Cat, I hoped I never had to fight crime again. Let's get back to my place and rest up a little."  
  
The group went back to Steve's place, but they failed to notice a shadow lurking in the darkness of the sewers.  
  
Somewhere else in town, the strange gangster rat received a phone call.  
  
"Yeah, Thomas 'Venice' here," he spat gruffly. "State yer business."  
  
"This is Harold 'Hyde,' I got some unpleasant news," the voice on the phone answered.  
  
"Izzat so?"  
  
"Those Rescue Ranger characters we were told about? They took care of your cousin Rat Capone!"  
  
"As if I care. He was expendable to the family anyway. That scrooge kept going his own way. Never considered the importance of this city for the family."  
  
"And..."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Mercy and Rat were right, Gus is in this place, too! And it looks like he's a friend of those Rangers."  
  
"What is there to tell about the Rangers?"  
  
"We should be careful, they are numerous."  
  
"Good, I'll inform the boss. We better lay low for a while so they lose suspicion. Our business should be established in one week. Then we can start to take the fight to those punks."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Steve's nightclub, the Rangers and their friends were trying to enjoy some well-earned relaxation.  
  
"Now that Rat Capone's in jail, do you think those guys from that family will still leave you alone?" Chip asked.  
  
"I'm not even certain if Rat Capone called upon their help. I wasn't able to find any clues that gave away their presence," Gus answered.  
  
"They're coming, all right. I overheard a conversation between Rat Capone and his henchmen. They said that they'd be here soon."  
  
"Then it would be better if Ans and I went back to Florida," Gus said sadly.  
  
"But what about my birthday? It's been so long since we've been together! I don't want you to leave!" Steve protested.  
  
"Son, I have to do this for your mother. You can come with us if you still want to celebrate your birthday, but I can't stay here any longer."  
  
"Not without Flora, and not without my friends!"  
  
"They can come, too, if you insist."  
  
"I can't," Flora explained sorrowfully. "My neighbor, she's very lonely and needs me. We have been such good friends for a long time, but she's very old and I cannot leave her all alone."  
  
"I can understand that," Ans told her.  
  
"Without Flora, I won't go," Steve stated again. "I've gotta protect her from those gangsters if they ever do show up."  
  
"Steve, don't even think about taking them on! Those guys are dangerous, and I can't bear the thought that something could happen to you. It'd be better if you came with us, so you're safe from them, too."  
  
"Not without Flora!"  
  
"Fine then, just please promise me you won't fight those gangsters. If they show up you immediately come back to us!"  
  
"Father, I don't care if you think I'm headstrong or it's suicidal--if they show their face around here, they die!"  
  
"You're foolish if you think you can take them on! Ans and I are taking the next available ship back to Florida, and if I hear that you are getting yourself in peril, we'll return here to get you at once! Rescue Rangers, I ask you that you immediately warn me if he's getting into trouble. Id take him with me now, if not for the fact he won't cooperate."  
  
"I second that," Ans declared. "And don't try to protest, or you're coming with us to Florida now!"  
  
"All right, All right! I won't get in their way, if that makes you happy-- but I still don't like what they did to our family. And I won't forgive you two for what happened, even if you only wanted me to be safe."  
  
With those words, Steve rose to his feet and walked through the doors and entered the elevator to his floor.  
  
Parents, Steve thought. Right when you want them to be around they leave again, thinking they can help you with that. They used to be such a nice couple when I was still a child. I could invite my friends over anytime, they'd help me with my homework whenever I asked. They rarely punished me, even when I deserved it. When I was a teenager they'd never complain if got home late, didn't clean my room, or if I scored low grades. And right when you want to repay them for their kindness by saving their worthless lives, they turn on you and tell you to keep your nose out of their business! As if I could get hurt with friends like mine! Friends that give me the feeling I could take on the whole world if I needed to.  
  
Timbert entered Steve's room with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Steve, I think you should go down and work out your differences with your parents," Timbert advised.  
  
"Why should I? They don't care about me!"  
  
"What makes you think they don't?"  
  
"If they really cared about me, they should have told me about my elder brother Simon, and how Rat Capone and those jerk gangsters killed him!"  
  
"Maybe they had a good reason not to tell you?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm aggressive?"  
  
"No, but weren't they right when they thought you'd try to take action? You couldn't agree with them over that downstairs, could you?"  
  
"I was just trying to be helpful, but they rejected help from their own son! And I thought family was supposed to help each other."  
  
"C'mon, you can't take that personally, Steve ... it's dangerous to take on a gang, especially one like that, and they're concerned for your safety."  
  
"I'm prepared to die for what they did to my brother and aunt--they had no right to do that to them! And as for my pathetic folks, I can make my own decisions in life! They should be thankful they have a son that's prepared to take matters in his own hands when it comes to the survival of our family!"  
  
"Wake up, Steve! Are you a clandestine adventurer or an exotic nightclub owner? I know what your parents want you to be, what your friends want you to be, and what Flora wants you to be. None of those happen to be some ... some suicidal avenger knight of justice, ya know?"  
  
"You're starting to sound just like my mom, always overly concerned. It's something I'm getting sick of."  
  
"I guess your mother made the right decision when she choose not to tell you, Steve. Listen to yourself, you're talking crazy!"  
  
"I don't care what you or my mother says! Or my dad for that matter! I do as I see fit, and I won't live in fear like they do! I shall face my fears and prove I'm not a coward like they are. I hate them! They won't even stay for my birthday because they have to face the consequences of the lie they live, and I won't forgive them for that, ever!"  
  
"Don't hate your folks for what they did... they thought it was for your own good. Besides, they're some of the nicest people I've ever met. I don't think they deserve your hate."  
  
"Ha! 'For my own good!' That's such an old line," Steve spat at his friend. He knew it was wrong to get angry with Timbert but he wasn't in the mood for his advice on how to treat family. His parents had blown it with him, and they had to face that hard fact, whether they liked it or not.  
  
"As you wish," Timbert sighed, realizing Steve was just going to be impossible right now.  
  
I'd better just leave him alone so he can sort things out on his own, Timbert thought, and turned to go.  
  
Timbert left the room and Steve was silent for a moment. Then he got up angrily and walked around, pacing furiously. He suddenly stopped, turned around and punched the wall with all the power he could muster.  
  
"YOWCH!" he screamed, clutching his paw and inspecting the damage.  
  
That hurt, he thought, but at least I'm letting out some anger...  
  
Meanwhile, Timbert had once again joined the others downstairs. Everyone was silent as he sat down and sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Chip finally asked.  
  
"He's very angry with his parents," he answered.  
  
Another moment of silence ensued until after a while, Ans stood up with a determined look on her face and walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh dear," Flora said sadly.  
  
Steve was sitting in his office, staring out the window while his emotions tore him apart from the inside. He heard his elevator's doors open and it didn't take him long to figure out his mother had come for him. Whether she was angry or in tears, though, he didn't know yet.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked and waited for a response.  
  
"Steve, I'm ... sorry I yelled at you," she finally said after a pause.  
  
"And I'm sorry I ever offered to help you deal with that scum," Steve said neutrally.  
  
"Steve, we--I do appreciate your offer, but it won't be necessary. You won't have to fight them. We never did that, either."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"All we did was run from them. We never faced them until the Washington accident. After that, your father joined the RBI, but was later offered a better job here in New York. He never actually fought them. Those crooks left him alone because they weren't able to murder a RBI agent and get away with it."  
  
"So dad's also a coward."  
  
"Yes he is, and I wouldn't want him to be different. I love him, and I love you. It doesn't matter if one or both of you are weaklings, cowards, or feeble. I still love you both with all my heart and soul. You can go on and kill those gangsters if you want, but know that I, your father, and probably many others would hate to see you end up dead."  
  
Steve could tell that the longer she talked, the shakier she became. He could hear it in her voice. Tears began forming in his eyes and he couldn't hide the fact that he really did love his parents, despite what he kept telling himself and everyone else. He turned around to see his mother also crying. The tension and fear of losing her son made her weak as a jelly mold.  
  
"I won't do it mother," Steve said, comforting her. "I won't go after those guys if you don't me to."  
  
With that, he hugged his mother and buried his face in her chest, crying more and more. Ans hugged him back and cried too.  
  
"I'm sorry for hating you and dad," Steve apologized.  
  
"That's all right, Steve. For pity's sake, this is your birthday we're talking about. I can't celebrate that without you!"  
  
The two continued crying and sobbing, both of them realizing that they had forgiven each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you and treating you like a little boy."  
  
"That's okay mom, I already forgave you," Steve said between sobs.  
  
There was another silence until Steve raised his head and looked his mother in her eyes.  
  
"Mom, what can you tell me about my brother Simon?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything you want to know about him. I even have a few photos of him in our home in Florida. I'll show you if you would visit us sometime."  
  
The Rangers and the others were still discussing what would happen when they saw Steve and Ans coming into the room, hand in hand. Flora immediately ran to Steve and kissed him.  
  
"I'm so happy you and Ans could work things out!" she tittered, starting to cry too.  
  
"So am I," Steve cried.  
  
"I knew you'd turn out all right, bucko," Monty assured him.  
  
"Good to hear that," Dale comforted him.  
  
"I'm so glad you did," Gus said, obviously relieved.  
  
"Dad, I understand why you don't want me to stop those gangsters, and I won't do it."  
  
"That's a relief to my old heart, thank you so much for listening to us."  
  
"And there is more thing I want to tell you dad, the others should hear it, too."  
  
A few days later they were all back at the dock. Cheddarhead Charlie and Camembert Kate had already left for new adventures, but Gus and Ans had remained in New York, for a while longer.  
  
"Good luck to you," Chip told Steve, shaking his hand. "I hope you'll be happy."  
  
"It's only for a little while," Steve reminded him. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Gus," Monterey Jack said.  
  
"Thanks Monty, I enjoyed it here again, even if it was only for a short stay."  
  
Gus, Ans, Flora and Steve said their goodbyes to the Rangers and Steve's henchmen as they got ready to leave, Steve with one arm wrapped around Flora's waist and holding his mother's hand with the other. Ans gave her son a gentle squeeze and blinked away a tear. Gus quickly joined the group as the ship set sail, bound for Miami.  
  
"Hurry up, youse slowpokes!" Thomas commanded his gangsters. "If they escape us, then it's your hides!"  
  
The group of baddies finally reached the wharf, only to find they were too late.  
  
"Youse idiots, the ship's leaving! The boss ain't gonna like this."  
  
"Listen," Mercy tried to explain "I just got the info on their whereabouts so recently--did you honestly think we'd be in time to kill them?"  
  
"Now youse listen to me," Thomas said angrily, grabbing Mercy's dress and shaking her. "This was a golden opportunity to stop that nuisance, and youse guys blew it! Don't forget I'm still the boss!"  
  
For a moment, Mercy feared Thomas would hit her and quickly agreed.  
  
The dirty rat! Mercy thought, humiliated. I'm his moll, informer and plaything. He could at least show me some respect for that.  
  
"Now let's get back. We'se got nothing to do here anymore, thanks to Mercy."  
  
Thomas spat out that last part and shot Mercy an angry look. A few others did so as well and followed their boss back to their hideout. Mercy looked at the group of animals still standing on the dock, waving to the leaving ship. She spotted one certain chipmunk, and a faint smile spread across her face.  
  
You probably don't know much about me, she thought wistfully, or what I'm going through, but one day, you will be mine...  
  
It was dusk in New York when the SS Sewer Rat left port, beginning its voyage from New York to Miami. Seagulls would escort it out of the harbor until they thought it better to return to the Big Apple. The sun was slowly sinking into the Atlantic Ocean, giving the horizon a beautiful red glow that no one could ever resist. Combined with the fading heat of the day, it a breathtaking sight. And if one looked closely, one could see two chipmunks at the back of the ship, kissing passionately.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"How do you like your present?" Flora asked her love.  
  
After discussing it with her neighbor, she had been told that she could go with Steve and his parents to Florida to celebrate his birthday. Flora's elderly friend didn't want to get in the way of two youngsters in love, and said she could hold on for a while without Flora's company.  
  
"It's wonderful," Steve said, admiring his new present: wide white pants with a big red stripe at each rear side.  
  
"I must say, it suits you," Gus said, complimenting his son.  
  
"If that doesn't get the attention of every girl that gets near you, I don't know what will," Ans agreed.  
  
"But don't even think about reacting to their flirting!" Flora warned him.  
  
"I won't. You're my only one," Steve assured her, chuckling. "I just hope the boys can hold down the fort while I'm gone."  
  
Steve had left his night club in the hands of Timbert, Hiss, Henk and Mousestein. He doubted they would take advantage of that, but was concerned that trouble might break out while he was gone.  
  
"Don't let it bother you," Flora reassured him, then gave him a coy smile. "Take your mind off of later and concern yourself with the present."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," he said, smiling back.  
  
Steve had a great time in Florida. Ans told him stories about his brother and showed him a few photos of him. Steve figured he would've gotten along nicely with someone like Simon, and knew he'd missed a lot as an only child. He even visited Simon's grave site and was happy knowing that his remains weren't being treated like garbage. But still somehow, up until that graveside visit, he had really enjoyed his stay in Florida.  
  
Gadget was in a great mood when she parked the Ranger Plane. Smiling brightly, she grabbed the plans out of the plane and ran into her workshop. "Golly," she beamed, "after all those years I'll finally get a chance to reconstruct the most wonderful aircraft the rodent world has ever known!"  
  
She quickly spread out the plans on her workbench and started assembling all the materials she'd need to build the aircraft design on the blueprints, a plane that had been part of her life, Monty's and her father's.  
  
This is so exciting! It's like part of me is alive again! she thought. It might have taken me awhile to convince the people at Ultraflight Labs to give them to me, but i finally got them! I can't even begin to describe how this could benefit the rest of the Rangers! It's just great!  
  
Gadget went to work on her new creation, and Monty and the others had a hard time convincing her to come out for dinner. Then again, she didn't want someone sneaking into her workshop while she was gone and spoiling the surprise. With every part she put in place, she became more and more enthused about the end result, only stopping when complete exhaustion claimed her.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
My second attempt at fanfic writing, and I must say, it is an improvement over the first one. Again, it leaves holes open for another fanfic I have in mind. I hope everyone liked what he/she read and that flames are kept to their minimum (and any MiSTing is done creatively.)  
  
The Rescue Rangers, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty, Zipper, Fat Cat and gang, Rat Capone and gang are copyrighted by Disney and used without permission but with utmost respect. Marcus "Agave", Leonard "Longtail", Steve "Steelnerve", Gus & Ans, Flora, Timbert "Screek", Frank "Mousestein", Hen "Hiss" and Henk "Snagger" were my idea, as were several other characters mentioned in the story. Anything else I (accidentally) referred to is copyrighted by either itself or by its owning company. 


End file.
